


Christmas Trees And Mistletoes

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time Jim was spending Christmas at Sebastian’s place. Seb’s house was enormous and James always got lost in it, but during Christmas, decorated in red and gold, the mansion seemed somehow smaller and cosier. </p><p>Jim walked down the long corridor, admiring beautiful garland of holly which magically appeared during the night, when he bumped into someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Trees And Mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: mistletoe

It was the first time Jim was spending Christmas at Sebastian’s place. Seb’s house was enormous and James always got lost in it, but during Christmas, decorated in red and gold, the mansion seemed somehow smaller and cosier.

Jim walked down the long corridor, admiring beautiful garland of holly which magically appeared during the night, when he bumped into someone.

‘I’m really, really sorry, I didn’t- Oh, hi Sebby,’ he smiled broadly to the blond.

 _I was looking for you, Jimmy,_ Sebastian said, _You weren’t in your room and I couldn’t find you anywhere._

‘Oh,’ Jim blushed slightly, ‘I’ve got lost again,’ he rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the floor.

 _No, it’s nothing,_ Seb laughed softly, putting his hands on James’ shoulders, _I was just-_ he stopped suddenly.

‘You were just?’ the smaller boy asked, intrigued, ‘Sebby?’ he raised his head to look at his friend. To his surprise, Sebastian bowed quickly and kissed him on the forehead. Jim felt his cheeks burn. ‘Wh-What was that?’ he asked, dumbstruck.

 _Mistletoe,_ Seb explained, pointing at a small green plant dangling under the ceiling, _Stevens likes to hang it in the most unexpected places,_ he smiled, blushing slightly, _Now, Mum asks if you want to help us with the Christmas tree. They’ve just brought it in. So,_ he reached out his hand, _are you coming?_

Still a bit red-faced, Jim nodded with a smile and took the blond’s hand.


End file.
